The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Industrial scaffolding of this type is used in many cases in practice to service or erect industrial plants, in particular chemical plants. Industrial scaffolding is also used in ship building or in the servicing of ships. In a number of these applications, the problem occurs that complex contours have to be scaffolded which only have a few straight surfaces. It is in particular often also necessary to build around pipes or piping plants, which is particularly difficult when—as is generally desired—the working surface of the scaffolding should be guided as close as possible to the surfaces to be built around.
Industrial scaffolding known from the prior art only satisfies these demands in that a plurality of different scaffold parts are kept in stock which are adapted to the most varied shapes, which means a disadvantageously high cost and/or effort.
Furthermore, there is the requirement in industrial scaffolding erection to create working surfaces which are at least largely free of gaps so that e.g. small parts which are dropped on the carrying out of work cannot fall through the working surface. Since, however, there are often gaps between decking units adjacent to one another in known industrial scaffolding, it is necessary to cover them with separate additional elements, which in turn induces a disadvantageous effort and/or cost.
GB-A-2362422 discloses a scaffolding system in which decking units can be hung into bars or carriers. Projecting marginal regions provided only at the end faces at the decking unit elements cover a part region of the bar.
GB 945 822 A shows a scaffolding system in which bars are provided which have grooves configured as multiple folds and into which decking units likewise provided with folds can be hung.